zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firearms/@comment-174.24.180.86-20161228173337
Get ready for a long post... Primary Firearm: Remington 700 in .308 Winchester (9 lbs) The Remington 700 is commonly used as by police and military forces, making it relatively easy to find. (I also know that my local sporting goods store carries many different models of the R700.) The .308 round is powerful enough to stop most zombies in their tracks at long range. Also, the bolt action allows for efficient ammunition consumption. Secondary Firearm: Remington 870 in 12 gauge, with sawn-off barrel and full stock (7.5 lbs) A zombie with a giant hole in the middle is a lot safer than one without. Also, with 10,000,000+ units produced, finding one of these boomsticks should be a breeze. The sawn-off barrel allows for excellent close-quarters maneuverability, while the full stock allows for recoil control. Sidearm: Ruger Mark 2 in .22 LR (2.75 lbs) The .22 LR round is one of the most common ammunition types to be found in the apocalypse, being immensely popular amongst civilian shooters for its low cost and low recoil. And although you might think otherwise, the lethality of the .22 round is not to be underestimated. Even after flying 400 yards, a .22 bullet still has a speed of ~500 feet per second, enough to puncture bone or cause serious injury to flesh. Pack ten of those suckers into a lightweight, compact handgun and you have yourself a very useful survival tool. Primary Melee: Machete (1 lb) When it comes to hacking your way through a mob of the undead, nothing beats the machete. Plus, it's relatively lightweight, which makes carrying it easy. Secondary Melee: Hatchet (2 lbs) If it can cut trees, it can cut zombie limbs too. Also very useful for hacking open doors, boxes, and just about anything. And of course, you can use it to cut firewood as well. Backup Melee: Hunting Knife (0.25 lb) When everything fails, a big knife to the chest will make most zombies hesitate. A strong kick and a shotgun blast should finish the job. Explosive: Pipe bombs (1 lb total) Sometimes you just need a nade. Whether its clearing out a room, or taking out a hoard, a good 4 ounces of gunpowder poured into a piece of PVC can take the place of military frags. Specials: Flare gun (0.5 lb with flares) Firecrackers (0.25 lb total) Zombies like bright light and noise. They like it so much, they'll leave a potential hunk of juicy meat (aka you) alone to go investigate. Also, flares can be used to signal your allies. Backpack with basic necessities (food, water, flashlight, lighter, map, compass, etc.) (8 lbs) TOTAL WEIGHT: 32.25 lbs ( I carry a ~22 lb backpack and a ~10 lb saxophone around at school with little difficulty, so I should be able to manage the weight of all the gear just fine. Keep in mind that the weight is also distributed across my entire body.) Vehicle: Ford Ranger with backseat and canopy It's large enough to run over hoards of undead, small enough to be fuel-efficient (20 MPG for a truck isn't bad), and roomy enough to fit all my excess gear, plus provide decently comfortable sleeping space. And above all, it's a truck!